Suthay
Suthay is neutral in the war and is a merchant willing to sell to any side. She is owned by crowangel56 on the forums. She is currently contemplating starting guild of merchants Appearance Suthay is rather small, being only 4 feet in height. With this, she has beast like legs with a medium length tail. She has the fur and coloration of a red Somali cat and has long tufts of fur on her ears instead of hair. On her ears are earrings, most of which have jewels embedded within them. She wears a dress-like white top that cuts off a little below the waist. The sleeves of it are pulled up the her elbows. On her lower body, she wears loose pants that have been bound right above the knee. On her paws, she wears decorative jeweled chains. Personality Suthay is completely neutral on the war and only wishes to make profit off of it. She will sell to almost anyone, unless they have done something to upset her personally. To most of her customers, she likes to treat them as friends and makes small talk. This can sometimes come off as crafty and often is. Her demeanor changes with customers she knows, often responding in a way to keep their support. She loves to tell stories about her travels and specific wares, most of which are true. The Dragon's Luck The Dragon's Luck is a store located on a strand overlooking a beach. The owner of the store is Suthay and welcomes anyone from any side into it's doors. The store it's self is divided into three areas the main area,the back room, and the courtyard The Main Area Upon entering directly to the left is a window display that contains a humanoid and dragon mannequin displaying matching armor sets. behind the display are stands with armor sets hung on them. on the left wall are weapon racks sorted by types. a bit farther on the wall are barrels congaing standard weapons that appear commonly in dungeons. higher up on the wall are unique weapons and even higher up are shields. behind this is a spiral staircase small plant holders go up it containing both rare and common herbs. behind this staircase is a door way the leads to a back area. Just right of this is a counter. Behind the counter is a locked bookcase containing rare books and spell tomes. on the wall in front of the counter is a table displaying jewelry and independent armor pieces. on the wall are some misc items that are set on shelfs. The Backroom Just inside of the room in the right corner is a alchemy lab with free to use common ingredients. To the left to this is a enchantment table. Along the dividing wall are bookshelves that can be read in store. These books can be bought if you decide to leave the store. Weapon, armor, traps, and building blueprints are rolled up in a small barrel. Behind where the counter would be is are double doors leading to a courtyard. The Courtyard Just behind the store is a small outside area. This area is surrounded by walls on the front, back, and right side. On the left side is a stone fence with an arch way leading to a side alleyway where mounts and animal companions can be left. A small table with two tables is in one corner. Also in the courtyard is a training dummy for customers to train. = Category:Neutral Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Inactive Category:Characters Category:OCs